With lust in my eyes
by just that girl 2012
Summary: I don't care if your kingkong,"she yelled at him, "Just tell me.i told you what i am." Nate shook his head but looked at her.if looks could kill. "I'm a vampirer.A moster.I've wanted to kill you from day one,"he took her face in his hands, "please stay."
1. Nate:want

I remember the first time I saw her. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to kill her right then and there. She stood there at the airport talking to some red headed girl and smiling. The two girls hugged and I looked away. I ran my hair threw my curly locks. I looked over to my brothers who were relaxed. Shane looked up and smiled over to the red head. He then got up. Don't tell me those were the girls we were meeting up with.

Sure enough Shane strutting over to the girls and hugged the red head. I now realized who she was. It was Mitchie. She really had changed. She was Shane's girlfriend and the only one outside our family who knew our secret because she was one of us as well but no relation what so ever.

Shane smiled and greeted the girl with the brown black hair. I licked my lips. Why was it so hard to control myself? He pulled her into a hug and I rolled my eyes a little and made sure he wasn't smelling how good she was. My other brother stood behind me and griped my solder as if trying to keep me back from jumping at the girl. I knew we'd have to go over there sooner or latter. I could hear what Jason was thinking and nodded and we slowly walked over to the two girls and Shane.

I stood there and kinda panicked. Not only did the girl smell good she was very beautiful as well. Never in my life had I been tested like this. I forced a smile on my face and looked at the girl "Hi I'm Nate,"I said with a smile shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Hi i'm Alex,"she said with a smile and looked at Mitchie, "I'm Mitchie's cousin from New York."  
"Well its nice to meet you know if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom,"i lied smoothly with Jason following me.

"Whats up,"he asked as we got into the bath room.

I made sure no one was there first off then opened my mouth to speak. "Can't you smell her?Why aren't you going crazy like I am?"

"Yes I smell her. Her scent is like nothing before but i've had many years of this your still so young. You've only been this way for almost 3 years. I'm impressed your control is this good,"he explained and patted me on the back.  
"i don't think I can take her being here all summer."  
"Then stay away from her."  
"I don't know if I can her scent and she so pretty and-"  
"Nate just stop were here for you," he said patting me on the back and rolling his eyes.

I crossed my arms and walked out of the bathroom and then back to the group.

"So ready to go bro,"Shane asked just as I got there.  
"Yeah,"i said trying to hold my breath, its not like I needed to breath anyway.

With I sigh I headed out to the car I sat in the back and looked out the window at the unmoving things. I could hear others thoughts all at once. Then it hit me I could hear Alex's thoughts and that really was a first for me. That has never happened in my 3 years like this and I had been around tons of humans before her.

Puzzled I let out a sigh and waited for everyone to pile into the car. They all come at once Shane and Mitchie up front. Jason, Alex and I in the back. Jason was sitting between us. Most likely for her and my own good. This was going to be a very long summer. I held my breath all the way back to our house. I got out of the car and headed inside the house. I headed to my room. In my head I herd the rude comments Mitchie,Shane and Jason were making at me but I didn't care. I wasn't going to put an Innocent 16 year old girl in danger. No one thinks I had the will in me to do so but I just might have to. When she's asleep i'm going on a hunt. Maybe then I could stand being in the same room with her.

I sat down on my bed and leaned against the wall. I was screwed as of half an hour ago. With another sigh I picked up a book off my floor. I had read it so many times but it would get my mind off of things. Hopefully. After about an hour of reading there was a knock on the door.

I marked my page in the book and opened my door just to see who I wanted to see the least right now.  
"Hey are you okay,"she asked with concerned eyes.

I laughed a little "yeah i'm fine just a bit out of it."  
"Oh I was starting to think I made a bad impression."  
"Oh no you hardly said anything so how could you."

She smiled slightly and looked me right in the face "Okay well i'll let you get back to reading,"she said looking at the book on my bed, "Oh hey isn't that seven lifes?"  
"Yeah you've read it?"  
"yeah seven times,"she said with a smirk.  
"Really?"  
"No more like one. We had to read it for school."  
"Oh,"i said with a laugh, "What grade are you in?"  
"I'll be junior next year."  
"Oh me too,"i smiled slightly.

This was the truth when I first started my new life here I started at high school as a freshman, when I was really 16 when this happened. So now almost 3 years later I was a junior.

"Oh thats cool,"she smiled and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped and looked at the shelf full of cd's I had and her jaw dropped. I smiled and deiced to let her into the room. _You can do this Nate you really can," _I told myself in my head as she darted to my cd's and I sat back down on my bed and just watched her hoping she didn't notice.

After a few more minutes she turned back around to smile at me. "I should go i'm kinda tried."  
"Okay,"i said then lied, "me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow Nate,"She said with a toothy smile and waved to be and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

I sighed for about the billionth time. I sat in my room for what seemed like hours when Shane came in telling me that Alex was asleep. I nodded and opened my window and jumped out running off into the night. We all knew this had to be a quick trip just in case Alex woke up. It would be horrable to wake up in a place unfamiliar and all alone.

I soon meet up with the others and off we went.  
We weren't like others of our kind we lived off of animals instead of human which was a lot safer but there were others out there who weren't like us. They only craved human blood and sometimes got out of control killing 1oo's and 1,00's a year .It was the cause of most unknown deaths in the world. I caught onto a deers scent and went after it. I took off as fast as I could and took the deer down.I ripped its head off with one hand to take away its pain a lot faster. I bit into th deer and started to drink. After I was done I still had a thirst so I was off to find something else. Something bigger. I could smell a mountain lion nearby and I deiced to go after it.

After I was full I noticed the sun coming up and dashed back to the house I needed to clean up I had blood all over my front side. Everyone else was already in and pretending to be asleep in their beds. I was always the last one in. I got inside and got to the bathroom I got undressed and stepped into the shower just as I herd foot steps coming from upstairs. Alex was up. At least she didn't see me just a few moments ago.

If she'd knew she'd want to leave and then maybe she'd tell someone and then the world would know what we are. Vampires.


	2. Alex:used

**Okay so thanks for the reviews I want at least 3 for this chapter in order to update so tell your friends to read this!Warning this chapter among with others will have suggestive ideas but not all to bad. oh and if you haven't figured it out yet there is no connect 3!**

I woke up Saturday morning hearing the sound of running water. I guess I was the last one up I looked at the clock in the Grey's hallway it was 6:30 I had never woken up so early in my life I get up at 7:10 just to get ready for school. I laughed at myself and started texting my brother Justin knowing he'd be awake reading. Yuck.

"Hey Alex,"Michie said coming out of Shane's bedroom with a smile on her face and messed up hair. I rolled my eyes a little and smiled at her.

"Hey. Wheres Nate?"  
"Why,"She asked with a now bigger smile on her face.  
"I just wanted to know geez." Mitchie chuckled under her breath and I headed down the stairs ignoring whatever it was she said after that.

I headed down the stairs with a yawn. Then headed right back up with I put 2 and 2 together that Nate was down there. I looked honorable. My bangs all over my face. plaid pajama pants and a shirt that said 'I heart Ny' I herd his foot steps and hurried up the stairs as I herd the shower turn off. Once back upstairs I herd soft moans back in Shane's room and my eyes widened as I tried to get the image out of my mind. I never knew Mitchie had such a sex drive.

With a grossed out sigh I headed back to the guest room where I was staying and started making myself percent able which took about 15 minutes. I was now in black skinny jeans and a Paramore shirt. I walked out into the hall hearing nothing and thanked the gos. I herd back down the stairs to see Nate sitting on the sofa....reading. If he wasn't so cute i'd call him a nerd.

I took another step and his eyes left the page he was reading and meet mine. I smiled and then the worse thing happened. I fell down the rest of the stairs. He got up and went to my side. He was laughing as well as I. He took my hand and helped me up.

His hands were ice cold and made me shiver. I didn't get why his hands where so cold in 90 degree weather.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I fall all of the time so its no big deal,"i said with a laugh and saw his perfect white teeth making me feel a little light headed.

I smiled back as he took a step up the stairs "I wouldn't go up there if I were you!"

"Shane and Mitchie having-"He started but I cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Please don't,"i said with a laugh and he let out a muffled laugh as well.

I uncovered is mouth and then he smirked and yelled"SEX!"

"Ew,"i yelled and covered my ears and he laughed. Then he done something unexpected he opened his arms and pulled me into a friendly hug. His body was hard and cold but I didn't notice I was in joying this to much.

I wrapped my arms back around him and smiled big. Glad he couldn't see it. I was starting to like him and I really didn't get why. It had only been a day. But he was so fucking beautiful. His light brown curls over the place. His perfect teeth. His golden eyes. It was all to good to be true.

I felt his head moved and his lips brush on my neck but then he pulled away and let me go and walked out the front door with any other word.

I sighed and fell back on the sofa. I didn't understand boys all. Did he some how know everything I was thinking?or something else. Why would he just walk out like that?With another sigh Shane came down the stairs and just smiled at me.

He has perfect teeth as well."Where's Nate?"

"I dunno,"i said truthfully and got up to go back to my room.

Shane didn't say anything but I could feel his eyes in the back of my head.

Almost two hours later I herd the front door open and close down stairs. Nate. With another sigh I hooked up my ipod speakers and put my ipod in. The song 'undressing every word' by the Maine blasted. I smiled the Maine made me smile I wasn't paying much attention to anything else.

I was just sitting on my bed writing and drawing in a note book I had brought along. I didn't even here my door open or someone come in for that matter. Then I felt a pair of ice cold lips brush onto mine. My eyes got wider but then I saw his face and my eyes fluttered closed.

I had no clue what I was doing and my head was spinning. I kissed him back hungrily and before I knew it his hand was on my waste and his tongue in my mouth. I didn't regularly do this. I had only known him a day. I don't just make out with random guys. There was just something about him that I wanted and I didn't understand it.

He kept kissing me. The kisses becoming rougher and rougher. My only wish was that no one where to walk in right now. This went on for a good hour or so and then without a word he got up and left without a word. Leaving me confused as I watched him walk away. I had just been used.

The rest of the day went by oh so slowly and I hadn't came out of my room once and neither had Nate. I was feeling the worst I had in my whole life and it sucked big time. I didn't understand Nate grey and I didn't know what happened next. How far is he going to take things?

I shook my head and got up to wake my leg up. I walked back and forth in the room. I wouldn't let this happen again but I wanted to and I wanted him to want me. But life isn't fair and boys sucked big time.


End file.
